


Ladies Prefer Blondes

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lip Service, Marvel
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbianism, Long Distance Relationship, Sex Toys, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ladies Prefer Blondes

Making her way down the dark hallway towards her apartment, the blonde puffed out her cheeks as she scoffed. A long night of drinking, not for celebration rather to forget a less then successful audition, had dulled her senses. Yet even she could see the light emitting from the narrow gap at the base of her door.

“Ah shit, that’s going to cost me…”

Quickening her pace as she presumed that she’d left the lights on hours earlier, as she stumbled against the door then rooted through her handbag for her keys, the door slowly opened. As Tess snapped her head up, she froze.

Standing in the doorway, a tall, slender blonde rested a hand against the frame. A tell-tale smirk across her lips, her eyes shimmered in the pale light. Her outfit tight especially around her monster curves.

Tess squealed as she hurled herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the other blonde, squeezing her as she threw her head back and gazed up, basking in the bright smile she received in return.

“Bobbi!”

A grin, Bobbi planted her hands firmly on Tess’ ass and hoisted her upwards, leading her into a deep kiss, their gaze locking onto one another. Bobbi turned slowly, bending down as she guided Tess inside, squeezing firmly as she then kissed her harder.

“Been having fun without me Tess?”

A slow giggle the blonde shook her head as she blushed, nuzzling Bobbi’s neck as she ran her fingers along the ends of her hair and purred.

“No, I couldn’t do that.”

As Bobbi strolled to the bedroom, she lay Tess down, pinning her playfully as she then kissed along her neck before gently tugging her top down and nipping at the newly exposed flesh.

“Yeah? Then how about we get this night started.”

A long groan from Tess as she nodded and bucked her hips, Bobbi’s larger, heavier body too great too even budge. Yet as the leggy blonde’s hands swept down her sides and cupped her thighs Tess mewled.

“I did buy a new dildo…the other day, want to help me break it in.”

Bobbi’s response of a deep kiss followed by a low purr made Tess’ pulse race as she wriggled in place, trying to undress while her hands became enamoured with Bobbi’s long back.

As Bobbi slipped off Tess’ body she turned, making her tightly clothed ass shake, bending over slowly as she hummed and dragged a hand across Tess’ closet door.

“So where did you hide it Tess?”

A giggle, the blonde checked Bobbi out for a long moment before purring.

“Under my bed Bobbi.”

Gesturing over her shoulder as she retained her broad smirk.

“That side babe.”

As Bobbi strolled she let her jeans slip down her legs and pool by her feet, stepping out of them as she then bent down slowly, her thong sliding deeper into her round ass as she brushed her hands under the bed. Her own smirk etched into place as she whispered faux innocently.

“How far under is it?”

Reaching forwards as she let her hand hover over Bobbi’s jiggling butt, Tess mumbled.

“Far, really far, didn’t want anyone to trip over it.”

The further Bobbi reached under the bed, the closer Tess arched herself, spreading her fingers upwards she then lunged downwards. Delivering a loud smack to Bobbi’s semi-exposed ass, the tall blonde shot out from under the bed.

Standing over a giggling, blushing Tess. Bobbi hooked a finger into the skinny waistband, snapping it as she casually purred.

“Oh? I almost forgot I still had this on.”

Crooking a finger as she gestured to Tess, the blonde eagerly obeyed. Crawling to the edge of the bed she gazed upwards, Bobbi slowly turned, smacking her own ass firmly as she then nodded to Tess.

The blonde leaned forward, catching the garment between her teeth she growled as she tugged it downwards, glancing upwards to Bobbi, she then groaned as she rolled her eyes watching Bobbi shaking her hips, the low noise of colliding flesh echoed in Tess’ ears.

Once she’d gotten it under Bobbi’s thick cheeks, Tess then kissed her cheeks slowly, her tongue poking through as she whispered.

“You might be down there a while looking for it Bobbi, why don’t I give you hmm a hand?”

A nod, Bobbi turned, lifting her top and dropping it, unclasping her bra, she swept her hair back as she gave a content sigh.

“Much better.”

As Bobbi bent down, on her hands and knees, sliding under the bed, she continued to bounce her thick ass. Tess’ gaze locked for a long moment as she watched the two, round pale globes bouncing.

Bobbi’s shrill whistle jolted her back to reality, sliding off the bed she got down behind Bobbi massaging the girl’s ass as she gazed at her puckered hole with intense lust. Parting Bobbi’s cheeks slowly Tess lowered her head, poking her tongue against the tight ring of muscle she smirked as she watched the body before it shaking. Rimming Bobbi slowly as she soaked her outer ring she then edged inside.

Groaning as she heard it then amplified by her confined surroundings, Bobbi giggled and purred.

“A rimjob before she’s even gotten naked, damn my girlfriend’s the best.”

Nodding Tess dipped her tongue further, her hands massaging Bobbi’s wide ass as she groaned.

“Only cause you’ve got the best ass babe.”

Pushing her hips backwards as she ground her jiggling ass against Tess face, slurping and grunting, Tess began to smack Bobbi firmly as she mumbled.

“F-fuck.”

A smirk, Bobbi backed up as she slowly guided Tess to lay back, she straddled her pace, keeping her butt firmly planted on her face the entire time. Clutching the new dildo in her hand, she licked the long shaft slowly as she cooed.

“Not yet Tess, I’m just getting warmed up, besides you’re too dressed to enjoy it.”

As Bobbi kept grinding down on Tess’ hungry face, she slowly slipped the blonde’s trousers off, stroking her cunt through her panties as she hummed.

“Oh? Interesting choice of clothing Tess.”

A groan mixed with a giggle, Tess replied as she wagged her tongue inside Bobbi’s butt.

“Yeah, those are my sensible knickers, but…if I’d know you were coming.”

Bobbi glanced down as she cast a smirk, using one hand to pull Tess’ panties aside, she used the other to tease her entrance with the phallic tip, hearing and then feeling Tess’ deep moans through her ass, she pushed down firmer, Tess faintly gagging then switching to deep moans as Bobbi edged the toy within her opening.

As Bobbi began to thrust faster and deeper, she bounced her hips, angling herself upwards slightly and sliding off Tess, giving her a chance to catch her breath before slamming her round ass right back down.

The pair raced towards their respective orgasms with Bobbi’s head start gradually reducing to where Tess was almost ahead of her, the blonde’s entire body quaking as she drove her tongue as deep as she could manage, Bobbi angled herself backwards as she drove the toy as far as she could within Tess.

Clutching her own breasts firmly she squeezed them as she then exploded a torrent of sticky and wet juices all over Tess’ chest, some dripping downwards and landing on Tess’ chin making her shiver as she breathlessly giggling.

Bending down Bobbi rubbed the tip of her nose against her clit, still groping herself as she groaned slowly.

“Almost Tess, almost.”

Opening her mouth wider and wider as she detected the signs of how close her girlfriend was, tugging the toy aside she pressed her whole face flush to Tess’ cunt as she received her treat. Splashing into her mouth, striking the back of her throat and a struggle to contain all of it, she threw her head back. Gulping as she swallowed the girl’s juices.

Getting to her feet, she gave a few short, sharp smacks to her ass then turned around, looking down to Tess she retained her grin. Poking her tongue out as she whispered.

“So how’s your night looking now?”

A wide grin, slightly dazed, Tess looked up and winked.

“From here, amazing fucking.”


End file.
